


Jealousy

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy had tipped him over the edge that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

J: "Jealousy" (Requested by: [](http://enigel.livejournal.com/profile)[**enigel**](http://enigel.livejournal.com/)

It had been bad enough to walk in on Kara and Sam all over each other in the officers bunks, but to be completely blown off by either had sent Lee into a world of his own, where pain and hurt and anger lived. He never liked to admit it, but it was a part of him that had slowly expanded ever since the colonies had been destroyed.

Now he stood in the middle of an empty gym, eyes darting around the room with helpless intensity. If they were not on duty, most people aboard the battlestar would be asleep, between shifts. It left the normally busy gym with an eerie silence

Perfect.

All his anger, frustration, pain, anguish... all of it was beaten into a punching bag that really did not deserve the punishment, yet it did not complain. Did not talk back. It let Lee deal with his emotions in a way that talking never had.

He was a private person, often wearing his heart on his sleeve and believing the best in people. But he was torn when it came to talking about _his_ emotions, and he let them sit inside him until it became too much for even the great Apollo to handle.

Jealousy had tipped him over the edge that night, and he did not doubt that it would not be the last time that happened.

When it happened again, he would be here again, talking in the only way he knew how.


End file.
